


attached at the void

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, M/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: They’ve always been patient.
Relationships: Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	attached at the void

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic I've deleted a few years ago.

They’ve always been patient. Always enjoyed watching from afar, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

Pain tastes better when it festers, rage more fulfilling as it reaches a boiling point. Destruction is at it’s most beautiful when it’s done and the rubble and dust have settled. 

Picking a suitable soul for them is a similar process. 

It takes a few centuries of idle play, watching a potential human closer for a few years before deciding to let them go, leave them to others to take. There are fewer souls to claim than there are tricksters, but they aren’t worried.

They know they’re strong enough to have whoever they decide on.

\--

They’re not exactly sure what makes them pay closer attention to this particular boy. He’s lithe and energetic, smart, nothing they haven’t seen before. But there’s an air around him, tasting ever so vaguely of a rainstorm. Like a promise of grand things to come.

They don’t decide then, he’s only three years old, too young to be claimed. They’ll watch him, though, see if he’ll grow into all that they need.

\--

They come back to the soft-faced child every now and again, check on his progress, on his lingering scent. 

It’s more potent every time. Darker as the years go on.

It happens that they visit soon after the boy’s mother dies and they get to bask in the rich, overwhelming grief he feels. They listen to him cry and call for her, watch him fall from numbness to despair, and back again. They see him through the loss, rejoice at the anger the child feels. 

Death can be so invigorating. 

They stay until the boy begins to heal. In the way that he never heals at all, but pushes back the memories that hurt most. 

They stay until he no longer tastes of decay.

\--

The boy stinks of wolves the next time they decide to see him. He’s fifteen, months from claiming age and running for his life from a rabid Alpha werewolf.

They settle right in for the show.

It’s so pleasing to see their boy taunt the beast, that little defiant spark in him making them laugh. 

There’s steel in his spine and fire in his eyes, and although the boy is just human and he’s suitably scared, he doesn’t back down easily. He’s clever and resourceful, and nothing at all rare, but they like him. He makes the best of what he can and  _ that’s _ what makes him unbelievable.

That’s what makes them decide.

He is the one for them.

\--

They come back in time for the claiming, a few minutes before the hour strikes, but this time they’re not alone.

Their little boy has gathered quite a crowd. 

They’re lesser demons mostly, the usual vermin that tries to weasel their way in whenever there’s an available soul. There are however a few stronger contenders just waiting to put their filthy hands on what isn’t theirs and those won’t scatter easily.

They’re almost tempted to let them fight it out among themselves first, wait the way they always do for the right time to strike. But they can’t take any chances, not when it comes to their boy.

\--

They win, of course they do, but the fighting drains them suitably. Leaves them so weak that they settle around their chosen soul without much fanfare. 

The boy doesn’t feel them, doesn’t register any change and he’s scared and angry, even though he’s trying to fake relief. 

They make him stew in his misery, but only enough to gather strength. Only enough to appreciate the fear and note the change in his taste when they finally show him that he’s no longer alone.


End file.
